I Hate My Big Sister
by lovagirl132
Summary: Sakura has been abused by Aruka all her life. Aruka, Sakura's big sister, has gone out with 98 guys. What happens when guy number 99 seems more interested in Sakura and the beatings esculate? What's with the pick-up lines? DeiSaku. Onesided OCxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

_Genre In Order of Amount: Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_SLIGHT Tradegy_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**_Do You Have A Map? Because I Just Got Lost In Your Eyes._**

Sakura listened carefully to the clopping of expensive high heels, and bowed her head deeper into her book. She didn't want to be doing something wrong just in case Aruka happened to pass by her room in a bad mood. Last night had been a terrible beating, and Sakura was continuously reminded by the bright red patch on her hand that still screamed in pain after having the reason for the clopping's heel dug deep into the sensitive flesh of the back of it.

Aruka was Sakura's sister-made-guardian after their parents had died 8 years ago in a car accident when driving home. She was cruel, mean, and a violent girl only 2 years older than Sakura herself. Both sister's despised each other greatly, that one thing was definitely for sure.

Sakura rubbed her hand gently as she continued to read, when Aruka strutted over to her, "Are you done yet?" She asked, tapping her heel as she looked down at the paper in front of the book Sakura had propped up on the table.

"I finished it an hour ago...I'm just studying ahead." Sakura replied, making sure to remove her eyes away from the words and to make eye-contact with her sister.

Sakura had been home schooled for as long as she could remember. Well, technically, it had been her own choice to do so since Aruka refused to teach her anything especially since she had dropped out of high school during sophomore year. Even though it was tough to go back and forth to the library to pick up her own books, it did have its advantages. For example, if she were to go to school as a junior at the age of 16, she would be able to answer questions only answered by college graduates. She didn't complain though, actually, Sakura enjoyed studying and learning new challenging things. After all, it was the only thing she had for entertainment due to the fact that Aruka NEVER gave her anything.

No Christmas presents, birthday presents, heck, even anything relatively thought of as a 'gift'. If Sakura was to ever want something she had to earn it by taking part-time jobs. She didn't manage to save much, since Aruka always took 90% of whatever she earned.

"Did you buy those?" Sakura asked, pointing to the expensive high heels. Aruka smiled and turned her foot side to side to examine it.

"Yes, I actually bought them yesterday, do you like them?" Sakura inwardly sighed in relief at the smile on Aruka's face. That was always a sign that she had found someone new to please her.

Only last night, had Aruka broken up with her 98th boyfriend (Thus resulting to the beating that Sakura had to sit through). It had lasted a little longer than all the others, due to the fact that the guy had been stinking rich. Aruka made sure to never consider herself as a slut, even though she dumped the guy after they had sex and after they had taken her "so-called" virginity. This was Aruka's way to feel better about herself, and a way she got money since she didn't have much of a job. (Really, can YOU live off a week's salary from McDonald's?)

"So...," Sakura started off, placing her pencil down, "Who's the new guy?"

Aruka looked away from her feet to look at her, evaluating, "Well...He's the same age as me, he refers to himself as an artist, and he is _SO _sexy." She stared out the window next to her and mumbled quietly to herself, "And hopefully his package is sexy too."

Sakura had to stop herself from groaning out in disgust and instead just nodded, turning back to her work. "Oh yeah," Aruka began, turning back to the studying girl a large scowl now replacing the smile, "He's going to come over tomorrow, so if you do anything to interfere with my date, you won't be eating anything for a week!"

Sakura nodded her head numbly, knowing that she wasn't lying and kept her eyes on her work as her sister walked out of the room. When the door shut behind her, Sakura relaxed and stared out her open window into the night quietly as she rested her head on her hand.

_I wonder what number 99 will be like..._

Sakura knew that Aruka never had a preferred taste in men, and dated so many types that it confused Sakura as to how she was able to keep up with all of them. Sakura couldn't remember any of their names and just called them by their number which usually confused them greatly.

"I wonder if 99 will be nice..." She wondered aloud, blinking her eyes rapidly so as not to fall asleep. "He can't be any worse than 98..." She muttered, thinking back to the days where she had to clean the constant piles of beer cans that littered the hallways of the condo and having to ignore the drunk sexual comments targeted towards her.

She shook her head, "Need to get back to work..." She struggled to focus her tired blurry vision on the small print in front of her.

"If 3a+13c*abc=29bc+a then...what...does..."

Sakura slowly blinked her eyes awake and squinted at the light that shone through her window, quickly snapping into focus as she quickly sat up straight. "I...fell...asleep..." She frowned, irritated at herself for missing such precious alone time she had had with her book. She yawned, and stretched before standing up to walk to her dresser and brush through her exotic pink hair. When she was satisfied that it was presentable, she stepped down the stairs slowly and quietly, so as not to grab the attention of the two voices chatting away in the room next to her.

She paused at the last step and stared at the open area that shown to the living room, and the large leap it would take for her to pass by it without being seen and be able to slip into the kitchen.

She did NOT want to be seen by her sister and have to go through the usual meeting with her new boyfriend. It annoyed her to no end, no matter how curious she was to find out what their personality was like.

Shifting foot to foot she speculated the distance yet again, and took a deep breath to ready herself for the run. She took a deep breath to ready herself-

"Sakura come in here!" Aruka called from the room causing Sakura to release her breath and grunt before entering the room with a scowl.

"Coming..." She mumbled unenthusiastically as she made her way across the room and stood in front of the couch. Aruka turned away from the man she was facing to look at Sakura with a large cheesy fake smile.

"There you are silly! I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could introduce you two!" Aruka turned her head to look at the man again, "Deidara, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Deidara."

Both looked at each other for the first time at that exact moment. Sakura had to admit the guy was fairly good-looking what with blond hair and blue eyes and was definitely on top of all the other guys Aruka had dated in the looks department.

After a few moments Sakura finally raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her, "Um...Nice to meet you..."

Aruka glanced back and forth between them, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "I'll...uh...Go make myself some breakfast..." She said while standing up and walking out of the room.

Sakura stared at the hallway where Aruka had turned and then slowly turned her attention back to the blond. He continued to stare at her with a speculative look on his face as he moved to rest his head on his hand while his elbow rested on his knee.

Sakura fidgeted, "Uh...Is there something wrong?"

He just blinked and let out a, "Hmmm..." before a smile slowly made its way. "Are you two really related, yeah?" He asked, finally speaking. She acknowledged the low baritone tone to his voice and nodded her head in response. "Hey Sakura, did you know just how pretty you are, yeah?"

'So it's the flirty playboy type this time...' Sakura thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."

He smirked to himself, "You don't seem to like me very much...Why is that, yeah?"

She sighed, "If you really want to know why I don't like you 99, is because you're a fucking manwhore." She crossed her arms as her frown grew.

"Sakura!" Aruka shouted, standing in the doorway and looking at her little sister angrily. "Why would you say something like that!?"

99 just laughed loudly and waved his hand dismissively, "No, it's fine, it's fine. Aruka you have a very cute sister, yeah." He smirked wider at Sakura, "I hope we get to know each other better at some point, pinky." He turned to Aruka. "I think it's about time we left, yeah."

Aruka glanced one last time at Sakura before nodding her head and placing her hand on the arm 99 offered her as they walked out the door and left Sakura to collapse onto the couch.

Where did that guy come off thinking he could just go ahead and call her cute? She was pissed off that was clear as she glared at the coffee table in front of her.

'C'mon don't let it get to you, he'll eventually turn out to be just like all the other guys...' She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down as she closed her eyes.

After a few moments of darkness Sakura sat up awake realizing she had fallen asleep yet again, and checked the clock on the wall nearby to see it was now 3:00 PM. She groaned uncomfortably from the stiffness in her neck after having slept sitting up with her head rested behind her.

"Hey, you finally awake?" A voice asked making Sakura blink her eyes wide to see Aruka looking down at her blankly.

Sakura yawned and forced a small smile, "Oh, welcome back. How was your date-" A sharp slap echoed through the empty halls of the house before Aruka pulled her hand back and continued to stare blankly.

"Let that be a warning." She muttered, turning on her foot as she left the room.

Sakura placed her hand on her numb cheek softly and watched Aruka's back as she turned to walk up the stairs.

A slap was nothing compared to other punishments she had received, so she pushed any hard feelings away. However, the REASON for the slap drew her to a blank in her head. Had it been because she had called 99 a manwhore?

No, she had called previous boyfriends worse and she hadn't done anything.

Had it been because she had had a bad date? She nodded her head, accepting that conclusion finding it common that Aruka took her frustrations out on her.

'Wonder what happened...' She thought, wondering but not really caring as she stood to walk into the kitchen and grab a snack.

After settling with a piece of toast, she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

Sakura worked at a local coffee shop nearby for money to pay for the books she saved up to buy. With an employment of only 2 people Sakura worked alongside the other coffee girl, Ino. She and Ino got along greatly and had been great friends ever since they started to work alongside each other. The shop never had many customers, so that always left them to talk about regular things to each other.

Sakura rushed through the doorway, practically throwing her coat onto the coat hanger beside the door.

"You're late!" Ino accused, tapping her manicured nails against the counter.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I fell asleep." Sakura grinned sheepishly as she took her uniform green apron off the hook beside the cash register.

"MmHmm...That's what they all say." Said Ino, resting her head on her hand. "So...," She started, staring at the bright red patch on Sakura's cheek. "What happened this time?"

After a couple weeks of working with Ino she had started to notice the frequent scars and bruises that appeared on Sakura's face, arms, and legs. She was the only one who knew of Aruka's beatings and was the only one Sakura confided in.

"I actually don't know this time, I think it was because she had a bad date." Sakura mumbled, struggling to tie the loose ends on the back of her apron.

"What number is it now? Guy 5,092?" She asked as she walked behind Sakura to help her tie it.

Sakura laughed, "No Ino, it's guy number 99."

"Whatever, they're all whore bags." She huffed. "There you go." She said, stepping away from the tied apron.

"Thanks."

"You know if I had the time to go to your house I'd fucking claw your bitch of a sister's eyes out, right?" Sakura laughed again as Ino made a hand motion of what it would look like when she did the act. "So anyway, what's number 4,007 like?"

"It's number 99...And, well, as much as I hate to admit it...The guy is pretty hot.." Sakura mumbled awkwardly.

"Ooh! Do tell!"

"Not much to tell, except that he's a total playboy." She frowned, thinking back to the cocky smirk on the guys face.

"Why do you think that?"

"He HAS to be one, he called me cute." She rolled her eyes the same way she did when he had told her.

Ino let out a small squeal , "Maybe he likes you!"

Sakura sighed, "Oh please Ino, he's most likely just trying to get on my good side..."

"But-" Ino stopped herself and turned when the doorbell chimed signaling a customer. Both girls turned with a big smile.

"Welcome, how may we help you?"

"Well, what a small world we seem to live in, yeah." Sakura froze stiff at the familiar baritone voice, and raised her head only to conclude her fears.

99 smirked, "You seem happy to see me."

Ino tugged on Sakura's shirt to whisper in her ear, "You know that hottie!?"

"Unfortunately..." She grumbled, glaring at him. She pushed Ino aside as he sat down in front of the counter, "What do you want?"

The smirk continued to stay plastered on his face, "Now is that any way to treat a customer, yeah?"

She clenched her fists and forced a smile, "How may I help you, sir?"

"Mmm...Aruka told me you go to the library a lot, can I borrow your library card?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Um...Why?"

"Cause I wanted to check you out."

Ino let out a low whistle, "Daaaamn...That was a good one!" She said to him, impressed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever...Listen, if you're not going to buy anything can you just go?"

"Alright, alright," He said, standing up grinning, "I was going to get a cup of coffee, but I can tell when I'm not wanted...See you later, cutie, yeah!"

Ino turned to Sakura when the door shut behind him, "He's gorgeous AND funny!"

"Sure, whatever you say Ino..." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes for the 5th time that day.

* * *

Me: Okay! Okay! I know I've been gone for almost a month and this is all I have to give you...But, I've been procrastinating!

Ino: (looks both ways) Wait...I'M helping this time!?!

Me: Yup!

Ino: NOOO! WHY!?!

Me: (huffs) Why you guys seem to not enjoy my presence is beyond me...Anyway! I will be making the title of each chapter some kind of pick-up line that suits it!

Ino: (Still whining)

Me: Going back to the story! I'd like to know you're guy's thoughts on the pick-up line Deidara had just used!

Ino: Why me...

Me: So, Please Read and Review!

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I Must Be In Heaven, Because I'm Standing Next To You!**_

It had been only two days now since the last time 99 had came over, and Sakura was grateful to that. Usually, the guy would come and talk to Aruka every waking hour to try and get into her pants only to get pushed away as Aruka played the 'hard-to-get' role of a true 'virgin'.

Sakura stared hard at the book in front of her but still couldn't push away some nagging feeling in the back of her head. What the feeling was though, was beyond her. "C'mon Sakura, get a hold of yourself." She mumbled irritably to herself. All this thinking was distracting her too much for her to pay any attention to her study time.

"Sakura!" Aruka's voice shouted from downstairs, echoing in an unpleasant manner into her room and into her ears. Sakura sighed, placing her book down so as to stand up and make her way out of her room. So much studying time wasted!

She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Aruka, "Yes?" She asked questionably, noticing the fake smile on her sister's face.

Aruka motioned with a hand for her to come down, "Pudding pie wants you to join our game!"

_Pudding pie...?_, Sakura thought, absolutely disgusted. "Uh...Okay..." She said as she went down the stairs and entered into the living room where the mop of blond appeared above the head of the couch. Aruka grabbed her elbow (Hard enough to make her flinch), and brought her around the couch so that they were facing 99 in all his grinning glory.

"Hello again Sakura," He exclaimed, patting the spot next to him which was immediately taken by Aruka. "Fancy talking to you again, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes.

At the sound of the ding from an oven, Aruka stood up and smiled at them both. "Looks like the cookies are all done, I'll go get them." She said before walking off.

Sakura's eyes trailed after her sister's back until she took the turn into the hallway. Sakura slowly let her eyes move back to the blond who had replaced his grin with a cocky smirk.

Sakura sighed, "Why'd you call me down, I was doing something..."

99 raised an eyebrow, "Oh...? And were you doing it while thinking of me, yeah..?" He asked, seemingly innocently. She looked at him blankly.

"What...? What do you mean thinking of...," When it finally dawned on her what he was implying, she glared, her face going a furious red in anger and embarrassment. "I was not doing THAT, you perv! I was fucking studying for fuck sake!" She shouted, not making any attempt to excuse her language as she felt the angry pound of her heart in her ears.

Aruka popped her head in, innocently, "Is something wrong?" She looked at Sakura, the threat burning behind her eyes.

99 turned slightly on the couch to look at her, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just seemed to have made the little girl a bit upset is all, yeah."

"Oh...," She trailed off. "Well okay then." She gave one last threatening look towards Sakura before heading back to the kitchen.

Sakura closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself and stop herself from shouting again before opening them again, "Look...Let me get this straight and out in the open."

"You're a lesbian?" He asked, cocking his head to the side while holding in a laugh. She took another deep breath.

"I don't like you, no, scratch that, I DESPISE you from the very bottom of my heart." She stated, smiling a sickly sweet smile towards him. "I don't want you touching me, near me, or calling me things like 'cute' or 'pretty'."

He pouted, "But Sakura," He whined, resting his head on his palms and his elbows on his knees. "It doesn't take a genius to see how gorgeous you are! Well...Of course, if it did, I would be overqualified, yeah."

She sighed yet again, "You see, it's things like that, that are going to get me into trouble." She looked at the ceiling exasperate.

He paused, "Trouble...? What trouble-"

"Cookies are done and cool!" Aruka's voice pronounced, snapping the two out of it.

"Nevermind...," Sakura mumbled only loud enough for 99 to hear hoping that Aruka hadn't been listening in to the conversation. He raised an eyebrow in question, but chose to shake it off and turned towards Aruka with a calm smile.

"So Aruka, you can bake, yeah?" He asked as she set the plate down on the coffee table.

She giggled girlishly, "Of course, only for my pudding pie!" She exclaimed, sitting herself down next to him to hold his hand. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood, gaining the two's attention.

"I need to start heading to work," Sakura announced, turning to leave and not wanting to be around the sickening scene any longer.

99 also stood, grinning, "I'll drive her, yeah."

"You don't have to." Sakura and Aruka said, at the exact same moment. 99 blinked, and then laughed,

"But it's raining and cold outside, it's the least I can do for your little sister Aruka, yeah." He said, directing it towards Aruka.

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it not being able to think of a reason for him not to go. "Alright, its settled then. "He exclaimed, placing both his hands on Sakura's shoulders and leading her out of the living room. "See you soon Aruka, yeah!"

Sakura wasn't able to resist, and stared in horror ahead of her as she felt Aruka's burning gaze on her back before 99 shut the door behind them. "Now," 99 started only to stare curiously as Sakura walked ahead and started heading towards the sidewalk. "Where are you going? I'm parked right there, yeah." He said, motioning to his right at the only car in the parking space.

Sakura could feel herself shaking from a mix of the cold and the fear of heading back home later. She clutched her fists tightly and ignored 99 as he ran to catch up to her and walk beside her, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright then, if you refuse to go in my car I'll just have to walk with you instead, yeah." He said, opening up an umbrella he had most likely taken from his car.

Sakura hurried her pace and ignored him, not wanting to be any closer to him which prove to be a failure as he hurried his pace as well. He smirked at the sideways glare she gave him. She shut her eyes tightly against the cold, "Why are you doing this..." She muttered agitatedly.

"Why do you seem to have a problem with me, yeah?" He countered. He looked up at the rain falling and hitting around their circle of shade from the umbrella.

"I have a problem with you, because you're _you_." She muttered to herself. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What was that, yeah?"

"Nothing...," She sighed, taking an abrupt sharp turn on the sidewalk only to pause to address him. "Look, there's only a few more miles for me to walk so you can go now."

He rolled his eyes amused, "You can't get rid of me that easily pinky...Besides, if you don't have this umbrella with you, you'll most likely get a cold tomorrow, yeah."

Sakura turned to face him seriously, "Alright, then give me the umbrella."

He stared blankly for a few moments before he burst out laughing, "One wouldn't usually say something like that so rudely, yeah!" He bellowed, clutching his sides.

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the slight heat that radiated from her cheeks and turned on her heel to continue walking. She already knew she didn't have the greatest socializing skills, he didn't have to blatantly point it out!

"Hey pinky wait!" He shouted a few yards away, realizing that she had ditched him. He ran up to her, attempting to place the umbrella above her soaking wet body. He pouted, "Why'd you walk off for? You're all wet now, yeah..." He mumbled.

Sakura stayed silent, why couldn't he just go away?

"Oh, I get is now," He said after a moment. "You're embarrassed about what I said..." He chuckled, "Pinky, I meant that as a sort of compliment, yeah."

Pointing out what she said as rude was a compliment? Yeah, right.

"I meant to say that you're interesting, yeah!" 99 exclaimed, grinning when she raised her head to look at him.

"...Interesting...?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I find you really interesting! You're...So much different from Aruka, yeah." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You have no idea...," Sakura mumbled quietly, shutting her eyes only to open them again from the glare of the lights illuminating the outside of the cafe.

They walked over and opened the door, signaling the chime to ring and gain Ino's attention from the front desk. "Sakura!" She shouted, shocked, running over to Sakura and shuffling her away from 99, "You're soaking wet!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine Ino."

Ino turned to glare darkly at 99, "Why did you go ahead and let her get all wet!" She shouted, standing on her toes and jabbing a finger into his chest.

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "It's fine Ino, I got myself wet. He just found me on my way here and walked me the rest of the way with his umbrella." She lied.

Ino leaned back onto her heels and turned her accusing glare to Sakura, "Why the hell did you walk out in this freezing cold weather! Jeez! It's as if you're trying to get yourself sick!" She ranted, as she made her way into the backroom to get a towel.

99 smirked, and sat himself down on one of the stools as Ino came out again handing the towel to Sakura. She frowned disapprovingly, "Go clean yourself up, and get in your uniform."

Sakura smiled apologetically and walked into the back letting the door swing shut behind her. Ino stared at the door for a few moments and then turned to look at 99 with her hands on her hips. "...Would you like something to drink?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A coffee would be fine, thanks, yeah." He said, smiling. She grabbed a cup from below the counter and placed it under the coffee maker before walking back and resting her elbows on the table.

"So...You and Sakura are friends?" She asked as the coffee maker behind her buzzed in its process. "Sakura doesn't usually hang around with the toys."

"...Toys?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind." Ino said, deciding it best not to tell him.

"You two are pretty suspicious, yeah." He muttered, grinning. Ino smiled back, turning to grab the finished cup and placing the cup of coffee in front of him. He stared at it, "Not going to ask if I want sugar or milk?"

She rolled her eyes, "Want sugar or milk?"

"No thanks, yeah." He laughed. She blinked, and then laughed, along with him.

"What're you two talking about?" Sakura asked, appearing from the back door in her uniform apron, her hair dried off.

"Oh, nothing much! Sakura, this guy isn't that bad!" Ino laughed, motioning towards the male sipping his drink. She turned to him, "What's your name again?"

"Deidara, yeah." He chuckled.

"Deidara...Deidara...," Ino muttered to herself as if testing the name on her tongue in an attempt to memorize it. "Well Deidara, you should be pleased to know that I decided to remember your name!" She exclaimed brightly.

Sakura stared at Ino, and shook her head sadly. 99 may have been able to fool her friend with his act, but she knew better. She continued to stare blankly when 99 raised his head to smile at her. There was no way she was going to trust him, if he was going to with her sister it obviously meant that there would be trouble ahead.

However, what she didn't know, was just _how_ much trouble it would be.

* * *

Me: Okay, okay, I know what you're going to say...

Ino: ...

Me: ...

Ino: ...

Me: Well, Aren't you going to say it!?!

Ino: I know better by now...(sighs)

Me: Ugh! Alright, I know I haven't updated in 2 months! (falls to knees) I'm sorry! I've been so busy practicing my drawing skills, my writing has just been pushed into a side hobby!

Ino: (rolls eyes)

Me: I'll seriously TRY to update as often as I did before, but I can't make any promises.

Ino: What she's basically saying is not to expect another update for a year...

Me: No!! What I'm saying is I'll TRY TRY TRY...Oh! And Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!

Ino: Isn't it a bit late for the Happy Hol-

Me: Please Read and Review!

Ino: HEY!


End file.
